Rise of a Hero
by FLAMELASHER
Summary: Gy Sgt. Thomas Wisdom and his squad are on the UNSC Winter Sun when the Covenant attack it and the planet it's guarding, Gliese. HIm and his men embark on a campaign to keep it from the glassing that follows the Covenant everywhere. Contains profanity.


I, Gunnery Seargent Thomas Wisdom, lazily fiddled with my custom Assault Rifle. The Frigate was on, Shade Of Wind, drifted slowly through orbit above Gliese, a small, very rich in life planet. Why we were out here I didn't know. It's just a small planet with slight military production or any major economical purpose. But we were out there anyway.I stroked the scope I had attatched to my Assault Rifle. I had taken it from a damaged Battle Rifle, and my squad's techie, Corporal David Brown, had welded it on. It was useful because I had no HUD like the Spartan supersoldiers, and had to line my shots up manually. It was illegal, but Military Emergency Code B-224169 meant that I was safe from that law. The bell rang and my squad headed to the Mess Hall. On the way, I walked over to my second-in-command, Staff Seargent Samuel Wood. He had an SMG slung over his back and a large grenade belt.

"Hi." I said; "Beaten that level on Frieden Agent yet?"

"Not quite. I can't get past the tanks." he replied.

"Did you know there's a hidden Rocket Launcher? It's left of the ambush area, in the bushes." I told him.

"Awesome!" he said.

"You wait until Level 12. You ain't seen nothin' yet." I replied, reffering to the level in which you had a Rocket Launcher, Missile Pod and Grenade Launcher.

"Why!" he asked.

"You'll see." I answered.

He grabbed a plate of Chicken and a pot off chips, then sat at a table. I got a Pepperoni Pizza and sat next to him. We eat our meals then returned to our baracks dormitory. Well, we tried. A huge plasma blast had melted half of the barracks. We turned and ran for the exit just as pulse lasers tore through the rest. A voice on the loudspeakers told us to get to Hangar Bay Four. We did, and met four more squad members there, as well as a bunch of new Marines.

"My squad, get in that Pelican." I shouted.

Everyone got in.

"Who are you?" I asked the Marines.

"Yer new squadmatez, reetard" one said.

"Then shut the fuck up, Corporal, you fucking asshole!" said Sam from his seat; "Pilot, take us to our destination."

"Yes sir, taking us down now:" said the Pilot after the Marines stopped sniggering.

The Pelican took off, swooping down towards the planet of Gliese. I now knew why we were guarding it. Covenant Corvettes traded fire with the Spirit of Wind, and Phantoms swooped towards the surface. A blue beam shot from the surface, obliterating two of the enemy dropships.

"Pilot, where is our LZ?" I asked.

"Fusion Generator for that Mass Driver, sir." he replied.

A few minutes later, we touched down at a bunker. Two more Marine squads and two ODST squads were also there. A Turret was standing behind some sandbags. I ordered the asshole Corporal to man it. Make it hard for him to dodge. That would teach him to be an asshole. Sam ordered a few men to take cover behind some sandbags, then took cover behind a jagged rock. My men also took cover, behind various rocks, crates and sandbags. We waited for a few minutes, then the Covenant burst through the trees and attacked. Almost a hundred Grunts and forteen Elites. Everyone opened fire, taking down several Grunts. The ODSTs hurled grenades, dropping a dozen Grunts and an Elite, but were driven into cover by Needler fire. The Machine Gun Turret started firing, chewing up an Elite, who was soon avenged. The gunner exploded in a burst of green. I sighted the killer and warned my squad to look out. Almost two entire Marine squads had fallen, but more emerged from the bunker.

The Covenant were taken by surprise, and several Elites were killed. One, however, got really angry and drew an Energy Sword. I lobbed a grenade at him and finished him off with a burst of Assault Rifle fire to it's head. I saw Sam punch an Elite in the face four times. Before I could help him out, he pumped the split-lipped freak full of SMG fire. Meanwhile, almost everone was dying. Boom! A Plasma Bomb hit one of the ODST squads, killing them all. The Covenant forces were getting really angry. An Elite jumped at a Marine and smashed his arm of. Another ODST squad came rushing in and got so mad they shot all their ammo at thirty of the grunts. I helped as much as I could, but we were losing bad. I called for evac, wanting the reinforcments from the second generator to take over. Then a Warthog came flying throuugh the trees and killed 2 Elites in one hit! Another three appeared, ramming the enemy army. After that a Falcon came through the sky and accidently crashed into a Phantom. The biggest problem was that Falcon was supposed to be picking us up, but now we were gunna have to walk to an Airpad. Shit.

I grabbed a wounded ally and helped him limp from the battle. Sam and one of the newbies followed, the only other survivors.

"Anyone know how far to the Airpad?" I asked.

"3 Miles." moaned the newbie, Corporal Harry West.

Double shit.

"Damn." I said and kept moving.

"Just fucking dying here." said the wounded Marine, Corporal Adrian Smith, one of my squad, after a few minutes.

I placed him on the ground and got out my medic pack. He had needler shards in his chest, and a plasma burn in his thigh. I removed the shards, injected him with Biofoam and wrapped a bandage over his wounds.

"Thanks, dude." he said, sitting up.

"No problem." I said, putting away my medkit.

We kept moving until we got to the Airpad. Unfortunatley the Covenant bastards had taken it over. A lone militiaman sat a few meters away, sobbing.

"Hey." I said to him: "Wanna make the dickheads pay?"

"Fuck yeah!" he replied, jumping to his feet and getting out a Magnum.

A Chooper whistled past nearby.

"We need a plan. I'll distract the chopper while you guys get inside, kill the Brutes and get out of here." I said.

"No." coughed Corporal Smith: "I'll distract the chopper. I'm gonna bleed out anyway."

"Ok then. Good luck." I said, slightly relived.

He raised his Assault Rifle and charged the chopper, which span to meet him. I ran inside with Sam, Harry and the Militiaman behind me. Sam took the lead and fired at the first guard, a Brute. It dropped after a few seconds, and Sam reloaded, then moved forward. I followed.

Another two Brutes charged us, firing their guns. I took a few spikes to the shoulder, Harry and the Militiaman were also hit. We continued on, reaching a Pelican Room. A Brute Chueftain guarded it. The Militiaman charged it, swearing at the top if his lungs. The Chieftain simply crushed him with two Hammer blows, then powered it up. Me and Sam both grenades him at the same time. He was blown back, and as focused fire on him. He activated an immortal thingy and charged. We hit him with everything we had. He grunted and swung, but we dodged. Harry charged it from behind, firing like mad. The mighty chieftian died. I walked onto it and did some 'teabagging'. A habit I picked up in the shooter Total Combat 4. Then Sam started flying the Pelican and we got in. It took off and we rested. I got my Medkit and injected biofoam into a wound in my leg after pulling a few spikes and needle shards out. I bandaged my leg and sat back. I got bored after a few minutes and took a Gamepad 2540 out of my backpack. I loaded up Total Combat 4 and entered multiplayer. Me, JimZor, G4M3R_K1NG and Nightline300 against Firedude46, JoeOfReach, FriedenAgentSukZ and TitsUp. We were on a map called Storm City Reactor. My best. I sprinted for the rockets, then went into a maintainence tunnel. It lead straight to a good point of view on the enemy turret. I launched a rocket and blew it up, JoeOfReach, gun and all.

"FUCK YOU N00B!" JoeOfReach swore over their mic.

I ignored it and teabagged them. FriedenAgentSukZ tried to sneak up on me and I blew him to hell, then switched to an Assault Rifle. I ran to the enemy base after a quick teabag but Firedude46 sniped me. Bitch. I respawned a few seconds later and lobbed a mine at the already damaged wall. It exploded and Firedude46 fell into the flames in the reactor core. I planted a mine at their regenerator, then it exploded - taking me with it. Shite.


End file.
